Android 16 (new model)
|Race = Mechanical Type AndroidChouzenshuu 1, 2013 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = After Age 767 |Date of death = Age 779 |Address = Dr. Gero's Lab |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Human Template Android 21 (creator/human template's mother) Dr. Gero (original creator/human template's father) |Counterparts = Android 16 Android 16A Android 16B Android 16C Future Android 16 }} The new model is Android 16's memory placed into a new model created by Android 21. Unlike the original, he is not programmed to kill Goku. Appearance Android 16 is easily the tallest of all Androids in the entire "Dragon Ball" franchise, towering at over double the height of Androids 18 and 17. He has icy blue eyes, a red/orange mohawk, and gold hoop earrings. His clothing consist of a dark undersuit, with a lime green vest, green boots, and green bracers. A small Red Ribbon Army logo is sewn to the left side of his vest, indicating his creator's affiliation. His physical appearance is based off Dr. Gero's son, a high ranking Red Ribbon Army soldier who was killed in action by an enemy bullet sometime before the army's destruction at the hands of Goku. Personality While the rebuilt 16 has the original 16's memories, he views himself as a copy of the original and notes that he and the Goku clone are not that different as they are both copies of the original. Though he doesn't understand 21's curiosity about her life as a human due to having never been human himself, he does grow to care for Android 21's good side as she is gentle and good natured like 16 himself and opposes her evil side. Though he is secretive at first concerning 21's condition, he later reveals the truth to 17 and 18, who resolve to help her and 16. 16 also worries about 21 when she transforms into her true form to confront Cell in order to protect 16, 17, and 18, fearing it will cause her lose control, a fear which ultimately comes true. Though 16 cares little for Cell, he tries to prevent 21 from consuming him knowing what will happen if she gives into her hunger. 16 considers the good 21 to be her heart and implores 17 and 18 to protect her heart before he is killed by the out of control 21. In the Enemy Warrior Arc, 16 also shields 21 from Cell and Frieza's attack when she pretends to be the good 21, only for her to cruelly reveal to 16 that the evil 21 had taken full control and manipulated him into shielding her as punishment for "betraying" her then destroying him, though 16 seems to resign himself his fate, presumably recognizing that saving 21's heart was no longer possible. However 16 is somewhat overprotective of 21 as he is willing to oppose the likes of Krillin and Gohan, whom are reluctant to fight him due to considering him a friend. For some reason, 16 himself does not seek the aid of Goku and his friends, though presumably he does not inform them of 21's plight so it would be easier for them to destroy 21 should he fail to stop her evil side from taking complete control, recognizing that they would be the only one's capable of stopping her. Biography Background In order to save Android 16 who was created in the image of her human son, Android 21 repaired him by placing his memory into a new body modelled after the original 16, though she left out the original 16's programming to kill Goku, in order to allow 16 the freedom to live peacefully. Viewing Android 16 as family, Android 21 was content to living together with him in peace, though unfortunately some of the cells used to create 21 went out of control causing her to develop a insatiable hunger and evil split personality. Android 16 and 21's good personality which Android 16 referred to as 21's "heart" worked together to find a way to suppress this evil personality and her growing hunger, using a soul linking system Dr. Gero had developed previously. Super Warrior Arc Enemy Warrior Arc Android 21 Arc Power The new model Android 16's power is presumably at least on par with the original Android 16 and he is shown to be powerful enough to take on the human soul linked Super Saiyan Goku though 16 was eventually forced to withdraw. While his power pales in comparison to his creator Android 21 and her fissions, he is strong enough to defeat the artifical clones of various fighters alongside his allies Android 17 and Android 18 . He is also capable of holding back Android 21's energy ball for a brief period of time. It is also strongly implied that he is no match for the murderer of the original 16, Perfect Cell - who has powered up greatly through training - though he is able to block an energy attack fired by the Bio-Android and as such he is likely much stronger than the original 16 was. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly without ki utilized by Androids. *'Power Radar' - Like the original 16, he can detect ki and read Power Levels through a built-in Scouter-like device. However, like Scouters it is unable to detect the Godly ki of Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue forms and deities such as Whis and Beerus thus he is unable to read their power levels. *'Rocket Punch' - Like the original 16, he can fire his detachable fists to punch the opponent. 16 can fire both fists in quick succession. *'Dynamite Driver' - A throw technique where 16 will grab and throw the opponent. This technique is used by 16 to throw his opponent into the ground when performing his medium Super Combo before firing his Hell Flash at the end of the combo. *'Flying Powerbomb' - A grapple move where Android 16 jumps into the air and grabs the opponent then slams them down into the ground. **'Gliding Powerbomb' - Aerial version of Flying Powerbomb which can be performed in the air. *'Hell Flash' - Android 16 removes half of each forearms, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining portions of his arms and fires an energy wave from both cannons. Android 16 can perform this technique in the air or the ground. When performed as part of 16's medium Super Combo, 16 will use Dynamite Driver grab the opponent and slam them into the ground then fire the Hell Flash as a finisher. Consumes one ki gauge to perform. **'Hell Heat' - A weaker one-handed version of Hell Flash which Android 16 fires a single energy wave from his one of his cannons. Can only be performed on the ground. Depending on the input, 16 will fire it either straight down or down diagonally. **'Hell Flash Maximum Output' - Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes half of each forearms, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining portions of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge, before Android 16 shouts "Hell Flash!!" while igniting a giant explosion from which hundreds of small beams are shown sprouting from the crater. In FighterZ, this is the full-powered version of 16's Hell Flash. One of Android's Meteor Attacks which consumes three ki gauges, though it can only be performed on the ground. *'Last Resort' - Like his previous body, the new model 16 possess the powerful Self Destruct Device, however new model 16 does not die from utilization of his and instead just greatly damages himself and the technique becomes unusable for the rest of the battle. Android 16 grabs the opponent then self-destructs. One of Android 16's Meteor Attacks which consumes three ki gauges, though it can only be performed on the ground. *'Risking it all for a friend' - A technique where the user shields an ally with their body. Used by Android 16 to shield Android 21 from Frieza's Death Beam and Cell's Ki Blast when she feigned helplessness to punish him for betraying her. Though he survived their attacks, he was badly damaged and was finished off by Android 21 after she revealed her ruse. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In addition to appearing as a playable character in the Android 21 Arc in FighterZ, he also appears as a boss in the Story Event adaption of the Super Warrior Arc and as playable character in Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hikaru Midorikawa *English: Jeremy Inman Battles ;Super Warrior Arc *Android 16 vs. Super Saiyan Goku (Human Soul Linked) *Android 16 vs. Ultimate Gohan & Krillin (Special Event) *Android 16 vs. Android 21 (True Form) ;Enemy Warrior Arc *Android 16 vs. Dragon Team, Frieza Force, & Cell (Perfect Form; Human Soul Linked) *Android 16 vs. Frieza & Cell (Perfect Form) *Android 16 vs. Android 21 (True Form) ;Android 21 Arc *Android 16 vs. Clone Goku (Special Event) *Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, & Android 21 (Human/True Forms) vs. Perfect Cell (Artificial Soul Linked) *Android 16 vs. Android 21 (True Form) Trivia *Android 16 being rebuilt by Android 21 is fittingly ironic as she was created from the human mother of Android 16's template. *Android 16 being rebuilt implies that the original 16 was not revived by Shenron presumably due to his artificial nature. Alternatively the fact that the original 16's memories and personality still existed (as Android 21 essentially recreated him by uploading them into a new body), thus his mind was still technically alive due to his artificial nature. One possibility is that after the original 16's destruction, 21 acquired his remains and managed to salvage his original programming and memories from what was left from him, allowing her to upload them in a newer model. *It is unclear why Android 21 left out 16's programming to kill Goku, though given her good natured personality (at least before her cravings caused her evil side to surface) it is likely that she simply had no desire to kill Goku and/or like Dr. Gero could not bare the thought of 16 being destroyed in battle due to him being based on her human son (whom Dr. Gero had fathered with 21's original human self). Alternatively, that part of his programming may have been lost when the original 16 was destroyed by Cell and Android 21 was unable and/or unwilling to restore said programming when she rebuilt him. *Android 16 is killed by Android 21 in all three story arcs in FighterZ. Interestingly he shares this fate with his creator Android 21 who is killed at the end of each story arc. *Android 16 is unique among the playable characters in Story mode as he becomes unselectable as a fighter in the Android 21 Arc after he is killed by Android 21. However he can still be selected in the chapters that take place before his death. *Though he is essentially the original 16 in a newer model body, he considers himself an imitation much like the clones. He could also be considered a artificial reincarnation of the original 16. *Android 16 has four Special Event, one in the Super Warrior Arc, one in the Enemy Warrior Arc, and two in the Android 21 Arc. **If Gohan and Krillin are selected when fighting Android 16 in the Super Warrior Arc, Gohan and Krillin will try and reason with Android 16, but he refuses to stand down and explains that he has something to protect (which in later arcs is implied to be Android 21's "heart"). Krillin realizes it pointless to argue with him, though points out to Gohan that they don't need to destroy him to stop him and Gohan agrees to help Krillin defeat 16 without destroying him. **If Krillin and Cell are selected when fighting Android 16 in the Enemy Warrior Arc, Krillin asks why he is fighting them, but Android 16 says he has nothing to say and that he will stop both Krillin and Cell. Cell mocks Android 16 for daring to confront him and that he will gladly destroy him again for getting in his way. Krillin however states he doesn't want to fight 16, causing Cell to suggest that Krillin join him as Cell has no problem with sending both Krillin and 16 straight to Hell. Krillin however refuses to join 16 and points out that Cell was created by the Red Ribbon Army. Cell however points out that while Dr. Gero did indeed create him, neither the Red Ribbon Army or Dr. Gero have any value to Cell if they cannot keep him entertained. Krillin states that he must be an idiot to think that Cell was capable of feeling compassion or a sense of obligation. Cell agrees and states that as an Android he wasn't cursed with such pathetic naivety, before turning his attention to fighting 16. Krillin states while he is not thrilled about fighting 16, he realizes he has little choice in the matter and hopes that 16 stands down before he is destroyed. **The first time Android 16 and Android 18 team up in the Android 21 Arc, a cutscene triggers in which Android 17 notes that the three together is just like the good ol' days. Android 18 however points out that this time she isn't going to put up with 17's stupid little games. Android 17 states there is no need to rush things, though 18 retorts that she is not rushing anything, and she simply wishes things to go back to the way they were so she can return to her peaceful life with Krillin and Marron. Android 17 agrees then that is what they will do and that he intends to finish things as fast as possible so they can both get back to their own lives and families. 17 asks if Android 16 is okay with this plan, and he agrees stating they do not have much time left. Android 17 asks if there is something he is not telling them, though 16 states he is unable to answer that question. Android 18 states she figured that was the case but notes he will have to explain what he is holding back at some point. 17 states that 16 can be a real pain and states that neither he nor 18 completely trust him yet, and tells him not to forget it. Android 16 notices the enemy approaching and ends the conversation. **The first time Android 16 confronts a Clone Goku in the Android 21 Arc, he states that after all this time he gets to fight Goku, though corrects himself since it is just a clone of Goku he is technically not fighting Goku. Android 16 then notes that he himself is not the original 16 thus notes that in a sense both he and the clone are imitations of the originals. He then notes that it seems he is not currently programmed to kill Goku, however even without that programming 16 still has a reason to fight it. He tells the clone will not hold anything back and to prepare itself for battle. Gallery Dokkan Battle Resurrection Amid Mayhem Android 16 card (DB FighterZ New Model Android 16).jpg|Resurrection Amid Mayhem Android #16 card from Dokkan Battle References Site Navigation Category:Androids Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Villains Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army